


Love Me Like You Do

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, I've yet to master that skill in writing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From prompt number 4, originally posted on Tumblr: “I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before.”Alternative form of prompt; “I don’t think anyone’s ever called me that before.”





	Love Me Like You Do

Tony always checked in on Peter when he was out doing patrols. Ever since Peter told him what happened when Liz’s dad dropped a building on him, Tony made it a goal to call him at least once a night. When they started dating though, Tony was calling Peter twice a night, then three times, then four, then five, and then every half hour, and Peter was starting to get a little annoyed.

Sure, he appreciated that Tony cared enough to worry, and it was endearing to see Tony worry, he was cute when he was concerned, but calling him every half hour? That was a bit excessive. However, Peter wasn’t about to get into an argument about it with Tony, he knew he only meant well.

One night while Peter was swinging around the city looking out for crime, Tony called him, and of course, Peter picked up.

“Are you doing okay?” Tony asked, and Peter replied with a yes. “Do you need anything at all?” Tony asked, and Peter replied with a no. And for the next dozen questions Peter gave Tony his typical one-word response; yes or no. It was tiresome to say the least. 

It was almost as though Tony was more like his overprotective dad than his worried boyfriend. And oh boy did that paint a beautiful picture in Peter’s head. Calling Tony, Daddy, might have been on the short—ahem—long list of secret kinks Peter has had since his crush on Tony began when he was ten.

“Peter are you listening to me?” Tony asked him.

“Yes Daddy.” Peter said. He froze. Oh fuck!

It was silent over the line for a little while and Peter contemplated hanging up, but he was far too frozen from embarrassment to hit the end call button on his cell phone.

“Well, I don’t think anyone’s ever called me that before.” Tony finally said and that’s when Peter was able to pull his phone away from his ear and slide his thumb across the screen to end the call. He did not just call Tony Daddy. Did he? Oh god, he was going to die of embarrassment.

Peter actively ignored his phone for the next hour and told himself that he would text Tony when he got home telling him he that he was home and then leave it at that. This was just a bad dream, or an awful plot to an unprofessionally published erotic story.

Peter was busy swinging home when his Spidey senses picked up on someone coming up behind him. It was fast, and Peter knew exactly who it was. So, he swung faster. Peter was almost at his apartment building when Tony—in the Iron Man suit—stopped him. 

Tony was hovering right in front of Peter’s window, while Peter was sticking to the side of the building to get in, thus blocking his way. If Aunt May was home he could have just yelled for her to tell Tony to leave, but she was out of town going on a spa date with her friends.

“Spidey, you've got some 'splaining to do.” Tony called to him and Peter sighed in defeat. He gestured towards his window and Tony shrugged in the suit and Peter opened the window, so he could crawl in. 

Tony carefully flew the armor through the open window and then Peter closed it behind them. He jumped down from the ceiling and took off his mask. He didn’t dare to look in the mirror to see how red his face was. However, looking at Tony’s face, Peter noticed how mad his boyfriend was and that was not good.

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer you’re calls.” Peter said quietly. Tony said nothing though and just stepped out of his suit and the suit transformed back into a briefcase for Tony’s own convenience. Peter stood in the middle of his room, patiently waiting for Tony to speak while he set the briefcase on top of Peter’s dresser. “Well?” He asked.

“I would be way more upset that you purposely ignored my calls for an hour if I wasn’t so turned on by the daddy comment you made earlier.” Tony said nonchalantly as he turned to face Peter. Peter blinked and tried not to choke on air.

“What?” Peter croaked.

“You know I never took you to have a daddy kink, hell I didn’t think I’d be into it either, but holy shit, Peter, you gotta call me that again, I found it undeniably hot when you did.” He admitted, and Peter stood still in the middle of his bedroom, staring wide eyed at Tony.

“What?” Peter repeated, still in shock from Tony admitting to liking being called daddy.

“I can tell you need a minute to process this.” Tony said with a playful smirk. “Do you want Daddy to get you out of your suit in the meantime?” His grin was far too wicked, and Peter was trying hard not to die on the spot. Tony was still smiling, whiskey brown eyes bright with excitement and body warming with arousal. Peter couldn’t help but smile back a bit, he too was excited, especially excited that he could cross a kink off his list. It took Peter a few seconds to finally get his voice to work.

“Do you wanna take care of me Daddy?” Peter asked sweetly, feeling heat rising in his cheeks.

“I always want to take care of you, Baby.” Tony said with a smile, more genuine and far less wicked than before. Tony then stepped forward, closing the distance between him and Peter. Peter inhaled slow and gave Tony a reassuring smile. Tony then carefully stripped Peter out of his suit and Peter was a little glad he just had a pair boxers on underneath.

Once Peter was out of his Spider-Man suit, Tony carefully brought them onto Peter’s bed. It was a bunk-bed so that whenever Ned slept over, he could sleep on the bottom bunk and Peter on the top bunk, this meant that later, Peter has some serious laundry to do because a few months ago when Ned found out about him and Tony, his friend had been very animate on not wanting to sleep on or anywhere near their dirty love marked bed sheets. His words, not Peter’s.

“I’m still pretty upset you didn’t answer my calls earlier.” Tony said in a gentle yet firm voice. “Does my little boy think I should do something about that?” He asked. Peter swallowed, hard, and slowly nodded his head. He definitely knew where this was going.

“Yes Daddy.” Peter said, voice wavering with nerves.

“No need to be nervous honey.” Tony told him. “Now, lay yourself across my lap so Daddy can punish you for being a bad boy.” Tony’s tone grew darker and Peter’s face grew redder, but he did what he was told. He laid himself across Tony’s lap, the bulge in the older man’s pants growing more visible by the second.

“This good Daddy?” Peter asked once he had settled himself on Tony’s lap. His head was propped up on a few pillows for comfort, his eyes wide and reaching out to glance up at Tony whose hands were now gently running up and down, rubbing sensually at Peter’s thighs, clothed ass, and lower back. Peters legs and feet were on the other side, also propped up on a few pillows so that he was perfectly even and comfortably splayed bottom-up across Tony’s lap.

“Very good, Baby.” Tony said in an affectionate tone. “Now, Daddy’s gonna have to punish you, do you know what you did wrong?” He asked in a harsher tone.

“I didn’t answer your phone calls.” Peter said quietly.

“Mmhm, and I understand you were embarrassed Baby, but what if some mean old bad guy stole you away from me in that hour you were ignoring me? I didn’t know if you were okay or not.” He said sadly.

“I was gonna text you when I got home.” Peter assured, feeling small and powerless under Tony’s gaze, yet loving every second of it.

“Yes, very well then, I guess I won’t have to punish you too hard now then, do I?” He asked, and Peter slowly nodded. “I’m gonna spank you 10 times tonight.” Tony decided with a grin. “Five times for each half hour you didn’t answer your phone, so that I know you learned your lesson, okay?” Tony told him, and Peter nodded, the anticipation was almost killing him. “But if at any time this becomes too much for you, you will tell me to stop and I will stop, okay?” He asked.

“Yes Daddy.” Peter said.

“There’s my good boy.” Tony praised. “I’ll count for you, so you don’t have to.” Tony said and before Peter could even nod, Tony’s hand came down hard on his ass. Peter let out a yelp. It wasn’t so bad, the cotton of his boxers absorbed most of the shock but oh boy did Peter still feel it. He wondered how red his ass would be when they were done.

Peter received another hard smack against his ass and let out a whimper, this time feeling the impact of Tony’s rough hand even more than before. Tony chuckled over him and with his other hand he rubbed along Peter’s spine, causing goosebumps to rise along Peter’s naked back. Then, using both hands, Tony pushed down the back of Peter’s boxers, exposing his naked ass cheeks, already starting to redden from the two hits. Peter took a deep breath and waited for the next hit.

Tony was taking his time though, he sat there admiring Peter’s bare ass before his hand came down again. Three down, seven to go. Peter inhaled and let out a tiny pained groan and in an instant, Tony’s hand came smacking down against his ass again. Peter let out a louder yell and jerked against Tony’s lap. That one really hurt.

“Deep breaths now honey.” Tony said gently, and Peter obeyed. Peter took a few deep breaths, feeling the stinging pain on his ass grow as the spanking continued. Tony hit him harder the fifth and the sixth time, bringing about a tiny cry from Peter each time. 

Peter could feel a wetness roll down his face, intense pain on his ass cheeks, and hardness in the front of his boxers, and from the position he was in, it was brushing against Tony’s thigh while Tony spanked him, the friction giving Peter all the pleasure he needed for the situation to be a least a bit more bearable.

Tony’s hand came down again, harder, the sound of the spank was much louder than the previous ones and hurt far worse too, so much that Peter felt it all throughout his body, he let out a scream and shook in Tony’s lap. Tony began shushing him, his other hand running through Peter’s soft brown hair, and then down his back.

“Only three more left, Baby, do you think you can handle it?” He asked, and Peter whimpered, nodding against the pillows his head was laying on. “Good boy.” Tony praised, and Peter couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling spread throughout his body from those two words. He was a good boy, a very good boy, taking his punishing so well from his Daddy after being such a bad boy before. He was making up for his behavior earlier and was enjoying every second of it and knew that Tony was enjoying himself just as much.

Tony spanked Peter once more bringing out another cry from the teen. Tony spanked Peter again, hard and ruthless. Peter jerked against Tony’s lap and let out a mumbling cry, sobbing quietly onto his pillow, hands gripping tightly at the sheets underneath him. Peter took a deep breath and waited for the last strike to come. 

Tony’s hand raised, Peter could see it in the shadows from the light of his lamp on the nightstand, and moved down but instead of striking Peter’s bare ass, the hand rested gently on the back of Peter’s thighs. Peter whimpered loudly, and Tony shushed him softly. Tony’s hand raised once more, and Peter braced himself for the final hit, knowing very well this one would hurt so much worse than the other nine combined.

Tony’s hand came down for one final hit against Peter’s bare ass, now red and hot from the assault it was receiving from Tony. On the final hit, Peter felt the pain spread all throughout his body and let out a scream, tears pouring from his eyes and he heaved heavy breaths to get himself through the pain.

 He knew it wouldn’t last long though, his damn enhancements would make the pain go away soon and the beautiful red marks on his ass would be gone by morning. But he still felt it, the stinging and heat coming from his cheeks, and he loved it. Tony was now rubbing his hand gently against the heated skin, and humming a soft tune, Peter didn’t recognize it though but always enjoyed listening to Tony hum or sing, it always meant he was in a good mood.

“Peter, Baby, do you think you learned your lesson?” Tony asked him moments later, hand petting Peter’s hair as he quietly sobbed into his pillow.

“Yes Daddy, I learned my lesson.” Peter said as he pulled his tear streaked face away from the pillow. He sniffled and pouted his lips out a bit in attempt to earn some sympathy from his boyfriend.

“And what did you learn tonight?” Tony asked him.

“To answer you when you call.” Peter replied.

“Good boy, Peter.” Tony praised, hands rubbing down along Peter’s naked body. Peter melted under Tony’s hand and reveled in the praise that Tony was giving him. “I’m going to move you now okay, and I’m going to get some things from the kitchen, okay?” Tony asked him while he carefully pulled Peter’s boxers back up over his ass. Peter nodded slowly at Tony’s statement. 

Tony was then careful to lift Peter and move him over a bit so that he could get up from the bed. Tony’s hard on was still visible in his pants and through his tear constellated lashes Peter giggled at the amusement of it all.

Tony returned to Peter’s bedroom with two cold water bottles, a bottle of cocoa butter lotion, and a few extra pillows. He placed the pillows down on the bed and the water bottles on the nightstand. Tony then sat himself back on Peter’s bed and he pulled Peter back onto his lap, in the same position he was in before. 

He took the bottle of lotion and put a bit of the lotion in his hand, he pulled down Peter’s boxers once more and then Tony rubbed the raw area of Peter’s ass with the lotion, soothing it and making sure his baby was taken care of. Peter practically purred at Tony’s gentle touches and would cry out and squirm if he pressed down on the tender area too hard.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Peter mumbled after Tony finished rubbing lotion on Peter’s butt. They moved then, Peter sitting up, not on his butt, but leaning on his side, avoiding the tender area, so that he could sit and drink without making a mess or choking on the water. Choking, now that seemed like a fun thing to consider another time.

“You’re welcome baby.” Tony smiled and handed Peter his own water bottle. “Was that okay? I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.” Tony seemed concerned and Peter just drank—more like inhaled—the water from the bottle, finishing a little more than half of it while Tony only drank a fourth of the water from his.

“It was perfect, thank you.” Peter assured, sighing happily and handing the bottle back to Tony. Tony reached over towards the nightstand and placed their water bottles on it so that they could access them later. Tony moved back, and wrapped his arms around Peter, tightly but gently, he then shifted their position so that they were laying down in bed together. Peter was the little spoon and Tony was the big spoon. 

Tony brought the blankets up over them, so they could be warm while they cuddled. Somehow between going to the kitchen and coming back to Peter’s room with the water, pillows, and lotion, Tony had changed out of his nice dress pants, suit jacket, and shoes, and was now wearing comfy jeans and a KISS t-shirt.

Peter rolled around carefully under the covers so that his face was in Tony’s chest. He was face to face with four panda bears, each baring the face make up of each band member from KISS. Peter smiled and wiggled himself upwards a bit so that he could kiss the corner of Tony’s lips.

“I love you Daddy.” Peter said quietly, and Tony smiled before pressing a quick kiss to Peter’s nose. Peter giggled childishly at the nose kiss.

“I love you too Baby.” Tony then said and Peter grinned. Peter’s hands fumbled a bit under the covers and found the front zipper of Tony’s jeans.

“Should I help Daddy with this?” He asked quietly, referring to Tony’s still present hard on. Even though Peter didn’t get any release from their semi-sexual exploitation earlier, he wanted to at least do something for Tony.

“Cuddles first, sex later.” Tony stated, kissing Peter on the nose again, and Peter nodded, hands moving away from Tony’s pants. “We can nap for a bit and then later Daddy will treat his good little boy to some fun time.” Tony told him, and this made Peter feel all bubbly and happy inside.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Peter hummed, and he swung one arm over Tony’s shoulders and stuck the other one underneath his pillow. Peter sighed and pressed his face against Tony’s chest. Though Peter was feeling slightly uncomfortable from the pain from the spankings and the erection he’d yet to subdue, he smiled anyway and cuddled with his Daddy, happy to have redeemed himself as Daddy’s good little boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I use the Fifty Shades of Grey song for my BDSM fic title? Yes, yes, I did.  
> Hope you enjoyed my darker starker fic! I hope to write more of them in the future!


End file.
